iQ  Missing moment
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Pff, never heard of opposites attract? "  Sam and Freddie talking about Carly's relationship with Kyle... Or maybe they're talking about themselves?


**My dear Seddiers!**

**Don't loose hope!**

**So, I wasn't really inspired, but I wrote a missing moment from every episode (except the Arc) and I felt like doing it again XD So I wrote this during Philosophy and Italian at school XD  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p>Freddie spotted Carly and Sam just when they were heading out of school.<p>

" Hey, girls! " he called out, chasing after them.

" Oh, hey Freddie " greeted Carly, while Sam just shrugged and started staring at the floor.

" Do you guys wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie? I gotta ask T-Bo if he still wants a place to stay "

He looked at the girls expectantly.

" Sorry, I can't! " Carly answered quickly " Kyle invited me to see a movie I've never heard about tonight, and I have to get ready "

Freddie looked at his watch, confused " It's just 3.30 "

" I know, right? Just 6 hours to get ready! "

Freddie just shook his head, smiling a bit " All right then "

" Why don't you go with Sa-oh! " Carly interrupted herself, looking embarrassed.

" Nah, it's fine " answered Sam, talking for the first time " I'll go with Freddie… _just_ if he pays me a smoothie! "

He laughed, but without looking at her " Sounds fair "

Carly smiled, looking revealed " See you guys later, then! " she exclaimed, heading towards home humming a sappy song, while Sam and Freddie turned around to go to the Groovy Smoothie.

An awkward silence fell.

It was the first time they were without Carly after the break up, and Freddie tried hardly not to remember that the last time they'd been alone, he'd been kissing Sam senseless.

" So… " they both said at the same time, before chuckling.

" How… hem… how are you? " asked Freddie, scratching his neck awkwardly.

" Fine " answered Sam without looking at him "… how are you? "

" Fine, fine, thank you " he said quickly, staring at his feet to avoid her gaze: the desire to kiss her, or at least hold her hand, was overwhelming.

" What do you think of Carly's new boyfriend? " Sam's question interrupted his thoughts.

Freddie scoffed " I don't like him that much, but if she's happy… " he lest the sentence suspended " You? "

" Well, he's pretty hot " Freddie knew her too well to understand she said that just to make him jealous. He could almost see her proud smirk now " But I don't think he's Carly's type "

" What d'you mean? " he dared looking at her, but he stopped as the desire to kiss her appeared again.

" I don't know " Freddie felt her eyes on him, but didn't look up " It's just… he makes her feel stupid, and she isn't "

" Yeah, you're right "

" She needs someone who can make her feel special, someone who can complete her "

Who knew Sam could be so romantic? How many things didn't he know about this amazing girl?

" So, what do you think it's her type? "

" Well, someone like Griffin… yeah, I_ know_ about his obsession with Pee Wee Babies, but apart from that… he completed her, didn't he? "

" I think she needs someone as kind as her " argued Freddie.

" Pff, never heard of opposites attract? "

Freddie finally took the courage to look at her in the eyes " Yeah, I think I've heard of that " he smirked at her, making her slightly smile as well.

They had been walking a few more meters when Sam stopped.

" Listen " she started " I… I really don't want things to get awkward between us "

" I don't either " Freddie answered quickly.

" Friends? " she asked after a little hesitation.

Freddie looked at her. Her hair was slightly moving because of the wind, her lips were redder than usual, and he thought she never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

Too bad he thought that every time he saw her.

_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!_ was screaming the irrational part of his brain.

" Friends " he finally answered, after a long battle with himself.

He slowly held his hand, and Sam licked hers before shaking it.

She laughed loudly at his disgust, but she actually knew that that pact wouldn't change his feelings towards her. Nor hers towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, for Seddie's sake XD<strong>


End file.
